Link vs Ruby Rose
Description Humble: The trope of Hero needs team to kill darkness is very famous and played out, you need to stand out with your main hero ???: And these 2 do that easily Humble: HOLY JESUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ???: It is I, Cosmos Zelda Humble: Why are you Here Zelda: You need a co host fictional character, you started playing Zelda in Ultimate, put two and two togerther and... Humble: Fair Assessment Thumbnail I I I I I I Yay I've wanted to do this forever, dont judge Intro (Know This is a combination of MM, OoT, TP, And BoTW Link) Snowy forest The Hero of Time, Hyrule, and Twilight is being attacked by Yiga Clan Assassin's, But Link basically kills most if them and clawshoots one, and misses, grabbing something else instead, And that is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzAfTmC3It0, Blake BellaDonna. L: You aren't a member of the yiga, you're a, cat person, which isn't weird seeing how if I put on a mask, I become a god B: What? L: Question, Why are you here? B: Why are you? L: Trying to kill the incarnation of hatred. B: Trying to kill the oldest evil in the world. L: Ganon? B: Salem. L: Who the Fuck is Sa- Female specter knight shoots at link, who barely avoids the gunshot, who moves into a big opening, and the scythe wielder goes toward R: You, why did you scorpion Blake Link Stabs a Yiga clan assassin who tried to attack from above. L: Yiga. R: Thats it, your going out. Fight!!! The 2 clash weapons, cresent rose cutting links leg ever so slightly, link shooting arrows ant ruby, who with her semblance easily avoids them, link then pulls out an iron sledge and slams ruby into a wall, then shoots three shock arrows, and paralyzing ruby. Link stabs at ruby, but misses as the electricity effect wears off, ruby slashes furiously at the hero clad in green, and shoots him in the left arm, she then proceeds to kick him through the forest, link puts on the shieka armor and hides in the forest, Ruby, unable to find link, decides to shoot in the dark, hoping to kill, but she doesn't and gets triforce slashed, But ruby goes behind link and puts the gun part of cresent rose on links back L: Please dont shoot my spine. R: No And like you'd expect, his spine and shot through, killing him, or so you'd think. Mipha: It is my pleasure L: Welp I'm alive again R: What!!! Link puts on the fierce deity mask and as you would think, turns into the fierce deity, who proceeds to shoot energy at ruby, but misses, and kills weiss, After learning this, because of plot, The sliver eyes activate and ingulf link, after that happens with almost all of her stamina drained, Ruby sees in, link still alive, Link turns back to normal, and stabs ruby, not killing her, but injuring her greatly Winner The hero of Time, Twilght, Hyrule, how many titles does this guy have exactly I I I I I I I Next Time The next time we meet, we will feast on a deadly eight-course meal! Ciao for now, my mustachioed foe! Dimentio Decieves into the next dbx Trivia * RWBY is my 3rd favorite francise * Zelda is my 2nd favorite francise * Ruby is the one character I didnt want to have serious moments * Link, Is the character I want to here talk * I planned out a whole BoTW Anime idea, and is weird Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:HumbleDoggo Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs